Nancy Drew: The Next Generation (Series 1)
by N.D.com
Summary: A 13 year-old girl named Sabrina and her friends take on a mysterious group called the Black Nova who plan to take over the world and plan to get rid of Sabrina to do it. It will be up to Sabrina and her friends to save the world from it's end.
1. Chapter 1

**NANCY DREW:THE NEXT GENERATION (SERIES 1).**** SEASON 1.**

**THEME SONG: **She hears the riddle and the rhyme

She sees the clues you'll never find

She likes to keep it all inside

In her mind, it's her disguise

She can read between the lines

See the truth behind your eyes

And she will never compromise

What she feels when she is right

She's the one you wanna be

She does everything so perfectly...

Whoa! It's a mystery

She can figure out what you cant see

Whoa! It's a mystery

How is she so good at everything?

She's the one that trouble finds

She'll figure out what people find

She gets caught up in the crime

Holding on...She'll be alright

She's the one you wanna be

She does everything sp perfectly...

Whoa! It's a mystery

She can steal your heart so easily

Whoa! It's a mystery

How is she so good at everything?

Whoa! It's a mystery.

She can figure out what you cant see.

**EPISODE 1: A KNIGHT TO REMEMBER.**

**-NIGHT TIME IN RIVER HEIGHTS CITY- YEAR 2010-**

A man is driving a blue truck with a crate sitting in the topless trunk. On the crate was a letter that read "Deliver to: The River Heights City Museum. Prof. Carl Simmons." The crate was then opened by a black metal armered hand that was inside the crate. It turned out to be a knight's armer. The man continued driving, completely unaware that the knight was watching him through the back window.

**-IN ANOTHER AREA OF TOWN-**

A white jeep is driving through the streets. Inside the jeep are two females. The first female in the driver's seat is 32. She has blond curly hair and brown eyes. She wore a short red dress, red high heel shoes, and she had on a pair of red lipstick. The second female was 13. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a black vest that ended at her mid-back, a pink sleevless t-shirt, a pair of black fingerless gloves, a pair of gray skinny jeans with black spots. She also wore a pair of black high heel shoes and pink lipstick. Her pink shirt has a light pink heart design on it. She is sitting in the front passenger seat.

"Thanks so much for driving me into town, Lady Venus." The girl said.

"Oh, the plessure was all mine, Sabrina." The blond woman known as Lady Venus said.

"So where did you arange for us to stay tonight?" The brown haired girl named Sabrina asked.

"A hotel." Venus said.

"A hotel?" Sabrina asked.

"Mm-hm." Venus said.

"Really?" Sabrina asked.

"Yep. With any luck, we should there in no time." Venus said.

"Good. 'Cause as soon as we get to the hotel, i'm going strate to bed." Sabrina said.

"You and me both." Venus added.

"Hey, what's that?" Sabrina asked.

"What's what?" Venus asked.

"That." Sabrina pointed out. Venus looked where she was pointing. Up ahead of them was a blue truck.

"Looks like a deserted type pickup truck." Venus said.

"It is a truck." Sabrina added.

Venus stopped the jeep and both girls got out to examine the vehicle. However, when they looked inside the truck, no one was in it. No one but a black knight that was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Wow, this sure is strange." Sabrina said.

"Yeah. What's an empty old suit of armor doing in the driver's seat of this truck?" Venus asked.

"I dont know. Maybe he went out for the knight. Get it." Sabrina joked.

"Very funny." Venus said sarcasticly.

"Gosh. I wonder who this creepy hunk of tin belongs to." Sabrina said.

"Well, the name on the crate says "Prof. Carl Simmons." Venus said.

"Hey. What's this?" Sabrina said as she bent down and picked up a sheet of paper. "It's a delivery lable that says deliver to the River Heights Museum." She read.

"So that's where the old knight was headed for." Venus said.

"Yeah, but what happened to our mysterious professor?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, if he was driving this truck, he's disappeared." Venus said.

**-THE NEXT MORNING AT THE MUSEUM-**

The next morning had come, and Sabrina and Venus had taken the knight to the River Heights museum.

"Oh dear, oh dear. I suppose i should thank you young ladies for finding the black knight. But with Dr. Carl's mysterious disappearince and all, i wish you hadn't." A man said.

"Why is that, ?" Sabrina asked.

"Because of the legend." Mr. Wilson answered.

"Legend?" Venus questioned.

"Yes. The black knight is suppose to come alive when the sun gos down." Mr. Wilson said.

"Wow. The sun was down last night." Sabrina said.

"Mr. Wilson?" Venus asked.

"Yes?" Wilson asked.

"I know it's none of our buissiness, but, could you tell us what the professor was doing with this knight in the first place?" Venus asked.

"He was delivering it here to the museum." Wilson answered.

two men came into the room and closed the crate that contained the knight. "Where do you want it, ?" One of the men asked.

"Oh, just put it in the medieval room." Wilson said.

"Right." Said the other man. The two men then carried the crate off to it's destination.

A paper airplane then flew over to Sabrina and hit her in the head. Sabrina turned around and saw the paper airplane on the floor. She picked it up and unfolded it. It was a letter. But from who? Sabrina then read the letter. "Meet me here inside the museum tonight at 10:00. It's very important." Sabrina gazed at the letter. She then saw a black rose on the floor in another room. Sabrina walked in the other room and picked up the black rose.

"Sabrina, where are you?" Came the voice of Venus.

"I'm in here." Sabrina answered.

"Come on, Sabrina. We're leaving." Venus said.

"Okay." Sabrina said before leaving to rejoin Venus.

**-LATER-**

Sabrina and Venus were riding on the street in the jeep. Venus was driving.

"You're right, Sabrina. This sure is strange." Venus said as she looked at the letter she held in her hand.

"Yeah, tell me about it. And thats not all i got either. Look at this." Sabrina said. She then showed Venus the black rose.

"A black rose?" Venus questioned.

"Yeah, i found it in another room at the museum." Sabrina said.

"What do you think it means?" Venus asked.

"Well...i could be wrong. But i think whoever wrote me this letter and sent me this black rose knows what happened to Professor Simmons." Sabrina said.

"So what do you suggest we do? Do we do what the letter says of just ignore it?" Venus asked.

"I say we do what the letter says. It sounds like it could be important." Sabrina said.

"Alright then. We'll go back to the museum tonight at 10:00." Venus said.

"Thanks, Lady Venus." Sabrina said.

"Dont mention it." Venus said.

**-LATER THAT NIGHT-**

Sabrina and Venus had parked the car behind the museum that night. The place was still open, but it was near closing time.

"Wow. Who knew museums could be so creepy at night?" Venus said.

"It's even creepy during the day." Sabrina said.

"Well come on. The owner said we only have few hours till closing time, so lets look around for this mystery person before the museum closes it's doors." Venus said.

"Right." Sabrina added.

The two girls then moved through the museum. Venus walks past a window followed by Sabrina. Sabrina then pulls the shild over the window.

"What on earth did you do that for?" Venus asked.

"You know how that sun being down turns on that knight." Sabrina said.

"Thats only a legend." Venus said.

"Well i'm not taking any chances." Sabrina said.

"Oh brother." Venus said.

**-LATER-**

Sabrina and Venus are now wondering through the halls of the museum. "I hope we find this mystery person soon." Venus said.

"Yeah, me too. This place is starting to give me the creeps." Sabrina added.

"You and me both, sister." Venus said. The two girls in walked into a room, unaware that the knight from before was standing up against the wall. The knight was secretly watching the two girls. "What a spooky place." Venus said.

"You said a mouth full." Sabrina said.

"You know...i'm begining to think that letter was a prank." Venus said.

"Yeah, me too." Sabrina said. As they kept walking, a black rose then fell to the floor in front of them.

"Huh?" Said Sabrina and Lady Venus. Sabrina then bent down to the floor and picked up the black rose.

"Another black rose?" Venus asked.

"Where did this come from?" Sabrina asked.

"Up here." Said the female voice again. Sabrina and Venus looked up at the cealing and see a mysterious black clothed, white masked woman. Her white mask was Italien, the lips of the mask were glitter gold, the mask had black feathers sticking out on top of it, the outfit she wore was black. She wore a long sleeve black top, a sharp spikey black tutu, a pair of black fancy gloves that ended at her elbows, a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of black high heel boots that ended up to the cath of her legs, and she wore a black cape. The mysterious woman then jumped down from the cealing and landed in front of Sabrina and Venus.

"Are you the one who sent me the black rose and letter?" Sabrina said.

The white masked woman nodded.

"Well?" Venus asked.

"Well what?" The mysterious woman asked.

"Aren't you going to tell us who you are?" Venus asked.

"You can call me Lady Shadow." The mysterious woman answered.

"Okay, then, Lady Shadow, why did you ask us to come here?" Sabrina asked. Lady Shadow just staired coldly with her dark blue eyes.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer the girl's question?" Venus asked.

"I would, but i allas, i cannot." Shadow said.

"And why not?" Sabrina asked.

"Because we're being watched." Lady Shadow said.

"By who?" Sabrina asked.

Three silver sharp stars appeared between Lady Shadow's fingers.

"Whoa!" Lady Venus said.

"So cool!" Sabrina added.

Lady Shadow then threw the three silver sharp stars at the black knight. And to Venus and Sabrona's shock, the knight quickly moved out of the way.

"The black knight!" Venus said in shock.

"It moved!" Sabrina added also in shock.

"But how?!" Venus asked.

"I guess that legend was talking about was true after all!" Sabrina added.

"Prepare for trouble, the legend's not true." Came a female voice from inside the black knight.

"And make it double, the joke's on you." Said another female voice from inside the knight.

"Hear that? It's talking." Sabrina said.

"Somehow i dont think those voices belong to the knight." Venus said.

**-OUTSIDE THE MUSEUM-**

Outside the museum is a helecopter black helecopter with a capital red B on it. Inside the helecopter are two women, an old man, and two cyborg robots The first woman has blond hair and blue eyes. She was 20 years old. The second woman has long black hair and brown eyes. She was 21 years old. The old man had white hair like Albert Einstein, brown eyes, and he had a white mustash like the Lorax. He wore a pair of glasses, a white lab coat, purple jeans, and a pair of fancy shoes. He is also 40 years old. The first robot was red and has a stocky build, with it's body being composed of mostly crimson armor, with several horns on it's head, as well as an orange eye, and two other similarly colored orbs on the top of his head, and chest. It's cape is a brighter red then the rest of it's body. The second robot was two different shades of blue and had a body made of inorganic ice, sharp ice spikes, and an open mouth.

"Are you sure this is the place, Dr. Robot?" The blond asked.

"Yes." The man known as Dr. Robot answered.

"Good. Now lets get down there and find what we came for." The raven haired woman said.

"Right. Lets do this." Said the blond haired woman.

**-BACK INSIDE THE MUSEUM-**

The helecopter then appeard outside the big glass window and started firing both of it's guns, breaking the glass, causing the three women run out of the way.

"It's a helecopter with guns on it!" Venus said.

"What's going on here?" Sabrina asked. The helecopter then turned around and showed it's back side.

"Prepare for trouble." Said the first female voice.

"And make it double." Said the second female voice

"To protect the world from tribulation." Said the first female voice.

"To unite all governments in every nation." Said the second female voice.

"To denounce the beauty when push comes to shove." Said the first voice.

"To extend our reign to the worlds above." Said the second figure.

The back of the helecopter then opened, revealing a blond woman and a black haired woman and two robots. One red and the other light blue. "Stacy." Said the blond.

"Kim." Said the black haired woman.

"Black Nova blast off at the speed of light." Stacy said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight." Kim added.

"That's right." Said the two cyborg robots in unison.

"What...the world...was that?" Venus asked.

"That was awesome! Do it again!" Sabrina said in excitment.

"They just dont get it, do they?" Stacy said.

"How can we? You're not making any sence." Venus said.

"We're here for the Professor." Kim said.

"The Professor?" Sabrina questioned.

" Prof. Carl Simmons?" Venus asked.

"That's right. As of today Prof. Carl is an unofficial member of our organization." Stacy said.

"What?!" Sabrina and Lady Venus asked in shock.

"And just what do you want with the Professor, anyway?!" Lady Shadow demanded.

"What does that matter? What matters is we want him." Stacy said.

"That's right. And we intend to get him." Kim added.

"Oh yeah?! How?!" Sabrina demanded.

"Like this. Red Pine, go!" Stacy ordered.

"Frosty, attack!" Kim added.

The two cyborg robots then jumped out the helecopter and landed inside the museum in front of Venus, Sabrina and Shadow. They then fired ice breath and fire attacks at the three women. The three women then made a run for it as the three robots and the black knight gave chase through the museum. Sabrina and Venus followed Lady Shadow into the Relic room. The knight, and the two robots followed them into the war room. When they got in the room, however, Sabrina, Venus, and Shadow were nowhere in sight. "Their gone. Vanished." Frosty said.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Asked the red robot known as Red Pine.

"Forget about them. Lets just grab the professor and get out of here" Said the black knight..

"Right." Red Pine and Frosty said in unison.

"Do you remember where you stashed him?" Red Pine asked the knight.

"Yes, follow me." The knight said. The two robots then followed the knight out of the relic room.

"Are they gone?" Came the voice of Sabrina.

"I dont know, let me check." Came the voice of Lady Venus. She then poked her head out of the back passanger seat of an old fashion air plane. She looked around, and much to her releaf, the cyborgs were nowhere to be found. "The coast is clear." She said.

"Oh, thank goodness." Sabrina said as she sat up in the front pilot seat of the plane. "Hey, whered they go?" She asked.

"Probably to find the professor." Said Lady Shadow, who was now standing right next to the front part of the plane where Sabrina was sitting. This startelled the two women.

"Where'd you come from?" Sabrina asked.

"That's not important. What's important is that we find the professor before those robots do." Lady Shadow said.

"Right." Venus and Sabrina both nodded. They then got out of the plane and followed Lady Shadow out of the relic room.

"Hey, where'd those robots go?" Venus asked.

"I dont know." Lady Shadow said.

"Hey, look there!" Sabrina pointed out.

"Huh?" Venus and Shadow said as they both looked where Sabrina was pointing. She was pointing in the anciant room, where they saw the two robots and the knight standing in front of a goldon sarcophagus.

**-INSIDE THE ANCIANT ROOM-**

"Is this it?" Asked Red Pine.

**"**Yes." Answered the knight.

"Good. Now lets grab it and get out of here." Frosty said.

"Right." Said the black knight.

"Hold it right there!" Came a female voice. The knight and the three robots then looked behind them and saw Sabrina, Lady Venus, and Lady Shadow.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sabrina demanded.

"It's them again!" Frosty said.

"That sarcophagus doesn't belong to the three of you!" Venus scold.

"Looks like it does now. I guess you could call this the one that got away." The knight said.

"Lady Venus is right! That sarcophagus belongs to the museum, so give it back!" Sabrina said.

"How bout we give you this instead?" Said Red Pine. The red cyborg then opened it's mouth and a smoke screen came out, enveloping the whole room and blinding Venus, Sabrina and Shadow. The smoke cleard, but when it did, the two robots, the knight, and the sarcophagus were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no, there gone!" Sabrina said.

"Thank you captain obvious." Venus said. They then heard the choper of the helecopter. The three women then ran back into the room from before and watched the helecopter as it flew away.

"Oh no. How will we ever catch those ciminals now?" Sabrina asked.

"I can help you with that." Said Lady Shadow.

"Huh?" Lady Venus and Sabrina said in unison as they both looked at Shadow. "How?" They asked.

"Easy. Follow me up to the roof." Shadow said.

**-ON THE ROOF OF THE MUSEUM-**

Lady Shadow opens a door on top of the roof and walks out followed by Sabrina and Lady Venus.

"Whoa!" Sabrina said.

"What is that?" Venus asked.

"My ride." Shadow said. It was a black ship in the shape of a bat.

"We're going after those bad guys in this?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes. Yes, we are." Lady Shadow said.

"Great! Lets go get them." Venus said.

Sabrina, Lady Venus, and Lady Shadow then take off after the helecopter in the night sky.

**-INSIDE THE BLACK HELECOPTER-**

Stacy, Kim, Red Pine, Frosty, Dr. Robot, and the black knight were all standing inside the helecopter with the golden sarcophagus.

"Good job, you three. That was almost too easy." Dr. Robot said.

"Thank you, doctor. I mean, sure, we may have had to deal with a few pest's, but it's all worked out now." Said Red Pine.

"Well, i wouldn't go that far." Said Frosty.

"Why?" Red Pine asked.

"We're being followed." Said Frosty while looking out one of the round windows.

"What? Let me see." Red Pine said before looking out another round window. He saw a black bat shaped ship flying behind them. "A giant bat!" The red robot gasped in shock.

**-INSIDE THE BAT SHIP-**

Lady Shadow is sitting at the pilot part of the ship in front of the control panel, and Sabrina was standing next to her. Lady Venus was standing behind them.

"Come back here, you crooks!" Sabrina said over the entercom.

"Give back that sarcophagus!" Lady Shadow said over the entercom.

**-BACK IN THE HELECOPTER-**

"Great! It's those pests again!" Kim said.

"Cant those three find their own fun?" Stacy said.

Dr. Robot then opened the door to the pilot room. "Pilot, we're being followed. Lose those losers."

"Sir!" The pilot said. The helecopter then strated to move ferther out of site.

**-IN THE BAT SHIP-**

"Oh no you dont." Lady Shadow said. She then sped up the bat ship, causing it to zoom in close to the helecopter.

**-BACK INSIDE THE HELECOPTER-**

Kim is looking out a round window and sees the bat ship catching up with them.

"Pilot, turn the helecopter around and fire at that big bat." Kim ordered before closing the door.

"I have a name, you know." Said the pilot. "(Sighs). Fine." The pilot then turns the helecopter around fires the two guns ,with the many barels on both sides, at the bat ship. The bat ship then started dodging all of the bullets.

**-INSIDE THE BAT SHIP-**

Inside the ship, Sabrina and Lady Venus are being knocked around due to the fact that Shadow is stearing the ship to dodge all the bullets.

"Hold on tight." Lady Shadow said.

The helecopter then turned back around and continued toward it's destination.

Lady Shadow then pressed a yellow button. The bat ship then opened it's mouth and shot out a lightning bolt. The lightning bolt then struck the back of the helecopter, creating a big opening.

"Alright!" Sabrina said in excitment.

"That seemed to slow em down, anyway." Venus said.

"And now for the catch of the day." Lady Shadow said before pushing a red button. A pair of red rubor hands with metal grey arm then came out of the bat's mouth and headed for the helecopter.

**-INSIDE THE HELECOPTER-**

The two hands went inside the back opening of the helecopter. One hand grabbed the goldon sarcophagus and the other one grabbed the knight. The rubber hands then went out of the helecopter with the sarcophagus and the knight in their posession.

"Hey! No fair!" Stacy and Kim said in unison.

**-WITH THE BAT SHIP-**

The two red rubber hands then went back inside the bat's mouth and it closed.

"Alright! You did it!" Sabrina said in excitment as she jumped into the air.

"Nice catch." Lady Venus said.

Sabrina then hugged Lady Shadow.

"Dont hug me." Lady Shadow said.

"Sorry." Sabrina said as she let go of Shadow.

Lady Shadow then pressed a black button and the bat ship flaped it's wings real fast and blew the helecopter away.

"Blast you, you meddlsome losers!" Dr. Robot, Stacy, Kim, Red Pine, and Frosty shouted in unison as they and their helecopter were blown out of sight.

"Well...there they go." Venus said.

"Yep. All the way into the sky ." Venus said.

"Now lets see who the black knight really is." Lady Shadow said before pressing a blue button. A hole then opened in the floor and one of the red rubber hands holding the knight came through the hole. Sabrina and Venus then walked over to the knight and took off the helment. Revealing who the knight really is.

"Mr. Wilson?!" Sabrina and Venus said in shock.

"Well how about that." Venus said.

**-LATER AT THE POLICE STATION-**

Sabrina and Lady Venus were now at the police station. A police officer was with them and was in hand cuffs. "I gotta hand it to you girls. We never would have suspected Wilson behind the disappearence of prof. Carl Simmons." The officer said.

"Thank you, sir. But the two women that were with him got away." Sabrina said.

"Dont worry. We'll do a thero search around town to find them." The officer said. "But what ever happened to Professor Carl Simmons?"

"Oh my good! Prof. Carl Simmons! We never found him!" Venus said.

"I think i know where he is." Sabrina said. She then walked over to the golden sarcophagus and opened it. Revealing a bound and gaged Prof. Carl Simmons.

" Simmons!" Venus said.

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

The next day, Sabrina and Venus went to visit Prof. Carl.

"And all the time it was Wilson who made that black knight come to life." Venus said.

"And there was no legend." Sabrina added.

"Posetivley not. Wilson just used the story to cover up my mysterious disappearence. Somehow he managed to get into the armor down to the train station." Carl said.

"And on the way to the museum, he made you disappear." Venus said.

"Right. Then when i was bound and gaged and traped in that sarcophagus, Wilson told me that two of his friends would arive at the museum soon to take me off his hands." Prof. Carl said.

"Prfessor. I know it's none of my buissiness or anything, But, why were those people after you?" Sabrina asked.

"To be honost with you... i really dont know." Prof. Carl said.

"Does it really matter? I mean it's all over now." Venus said.

"I guess you're right. As long as it's over, and i'm safe and sound, it doesn't really matter what they wanted with me." Carl said.

"Well i'm glad it's all over." Sabrina said.

"Yeah, me too." Venus added.

"Me three." Carl added.

Unbeknown to Sabrina, Venus and Carl, they were being watched by Lady Shadow. Lady Shadow watched them through one of the cracked doors. She then closed the door. "No...this wasn't the end. This was just the beggining...The beggining of the end." Lady Shadow said.

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Please review and let me know. (I do not own Nancy Drew. But i do own Sabina, Lady Venus, and all of the other new charecters that will be in this story. See you in the next chapter.) I decided to rewrite this chapter. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THEME SONG: **Whoa! It's a mystery.

She can figure out what you cant see.

**EPISODE 2: THE PHANTOM OF DEAD ISLAND.****Season 1.**

**-IN RIVER HEIGHTS CITY-**

Sabrina is walking through the town of River Heights City. As she did, she looked around at the city. From what she had heard from other people, River Heights use to be a small town. The town of River Heights wasn't really a town anymore. It was more of a city now. The buildings were a lot more bigger then they use to be. Even the word city was added to the name of the town. A lot had changed over the years. As Sabrina walked through the city, she thought about those two women that kidnapped Prof. Carl and broke into the museum the other night. Who were those girls? And what did they want with Prof. Carl? But most importantly...who was that mystery masked woman going by the name of Lady Shadow? And what did those crooks want with her?

**-FLASHBACK-**

The helecopter then appeared outside the big glass window and started firing both of it's guns, breaking the glass, causing the three women to run out of the way.

"It's a helecopter with guns on it!" Venus said.

"What's going on here?" Sabrina asked.

"Prepare for trouble." Said the first female voice.

"And make it double." Said the second female voice.

"To protect the world from tribulation." Said the first figure.

"To unite all governments in every nation." Said the second figure.

"To denounce the beauty when push comes to shove." Said the first figure.

"To extend our reign to the worlds above." Said the second figure.

The back of the helecopter then opened, revealing a blond haired woman, a black haired woman, and two robots. "Stacy." Said the blond haired woman.

"Kim." Said the black haired womon.

"Black Nova blast off at the speed of light." Stacy said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight." Kim added.

"That's right." Said the two robots.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Sabrina had no idea what those girls were talking about when they said all of that. Nor did she know what it ment. But one thing's for sure. It sure was cool to listen to. As Sabrina walked on in thought, she was brought out of her train of thought by a loud cry for help. "SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEE!" Someone screamed. She looked and saw a young brown shaggy haired boy standing in a drive through tunnel surrounded by 5 goons that had him cornered.

"Ha! Yell all you want. No one is coming to help you. Alright! Lets get ready to fight!" Said a boy with brown eyes and brown hair.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Here we go. 1." Said one of the boys.

"Stop it, please. I dont wanna fight." Said the brown shaggy haired boy with tears in his blue eyes.

"2." Added another boy.

"1. Lets fight!" Finished the 15 year old brown haired boy. He then pulled back his fist and attempted to strike the 10 year old boy. The little boy shut his eyes tight, ready to recieve the pain to his face. When suddenly...

"FREEZ, MISTER!" Came a voice from nowhere. The boy's fist froze in it position of making contack with the young boy's face. They all looked to see a figure standing outside the tunnel.

"Picking on little kids?" The figure asked outside the tunnel. "That's a no no in my book."

"What did you say?" Asked one of the boys.

"Who do you think you are?" The 15 year old boy known as Brandon demanded.

The figure then revealed himself to be Sabrina. "The name's Sabrina. Sabrina Diamond."

"Sabrina?" The 10 year old boy asked.

"So you think you're a tough girl?" One of the boy's asked.

"Not a smart girl to get in the way of my fight. Alright, then. If you really wanna help this kid, then fight us." Brandon said.

"No, thanks." Sabrina said as she turned to leave. "I have no interest in fighting any of you."

"Dont you dare turn your back on us!" Brandon said before running up behind Sabrina.

Sabrina, as fast as lighting, grabbed Brandon by the arm and threw him back at the other four boy, knocking them down like bowling pins. "Get lost. You do that again and i wont go easy on you. Got it?"

The five boys ran away in terror.

"Wow! So cool!" Jake said.

**-AT THE RIVER BANK-**

Sabrina and the 10 year old boy started to walk along the streets underneath the bright blue sky.

"That was awsome, Sabrina! Do you mind if i call you Sabrina? How bout miss Diamond? Uh-no, lets go with Sabrina! You rock, Sabrina! I'm Jake by the way. Thanks for helping me. I dont know how to repay you." The 10 year old boy known as Jake said.

Sabrina and Jake stopped in their tracks. "You dont need to thank me. Just tell me who those guys were back there." Sabrina said.

"Huh? Who, them? Their called gang members." Jake answered.

"Gang members?" Sabrina questioned.

"Yeah. They force younger kids into fights and beat them up. They've done it to a lot of my friends. Their just bullies." Jake said.

"It seems thugs like them are everywhere." Sabrina said as she and Jake continued walking.

"Really? You're not from here? Well, where are you from, Sabrina? Tell me." Jake said.

"Oh, i'm from..." Sabrina began to say, but she caught herself. She couldn't say where she was from. "Bakersfield." She said.

"Bakersfield? Wow, you must have traveled real far to get here." Jake said. "By the way. Could you teach me that move?" He asked.

"Huh? What move?" Sabrina asked.

"You know. The one you used on Brandon." Jake said.

"I'm going to asume that the boy i used that move on is named Brandon." Sabrina said.

"Yeah, he is. So will you teach me?" Jake asked.

"Sure. No problem." Sabrina said.

"Great. So come by the beach tomorrow, if you can, and teach me that move, okay?" Jake said.

"Alright, Jake. I'll try to be there." Sabrina said. "What time are you going to be at the beach?" She asked.

**"**At 12:00." Jake answered.

"Great. Hope to see you there. Bye." Sabrina said before she started to leave.

"Bye, Sabrina! See you tomorrow!" Jake said as he waved goodbye to his new friend. "Sabrina. What a good friend." He said to himself.

**-LATER THAT NIGHT AT AN UNKNOWN PART OF THE CITY-**

Meanwhile, at a pair of warehouses, different voices were heard coming from inside one of the warehouses.

"So. You got your butts kicked. And then you just came crawling back here like little babies." Someone taunted as they kicked a large barrel towards Brandon and the four boys with him.

"I...i'm sorry. But the girl was so strong." Brandon pleaded.

"You will be really sorry if you dont man up and take care of this Selena or whatever her name is." Said a boy sitting on a pair of stacked crates. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes. A smirk appeared on his face. "Well then, just do whatever you have to do."

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

Sabrina and Venus were riding in their white jeep and were now on their way to the beach to meet up with Jake and his Mother.

"So how did you meet this kid, Sabrina?" Lady Venus asked.

"I was walking through the city, minding my own bussiness, when suddenly, i heard this loud cry for help. I then saw this group of teenage boys in a tunnel bullying a this little boy. So i decided to intervean just as one of the teens prepared to strike the young boy." Sabrina said.

"And they backed down?" Venus asked.

"No, one of them came after me." Sabrina answered.

"Are you alright?" Lady Venus asked.

"I'm fine. I used that karate move my Mom taught me." Sabrina said.

"Really? What move is that?" Venus asked.

"I dont know. I just grabbed the guy and threw him back at the other boys." Sabrina said.

"That would be the one." Venus said.

"How do you know what move it was?" Sabrina asked.

"Believe it or not, Sabrina, your mother and i go way back." Venus said.

"How far back?" Sabrina asked.

"We met when she was still pregnant with you." Venus said.

"How did you guys meet?" Sabrina asked.

"The time for that question to be answered has not yet come." Venus said.

"Oh...Okay then." Sabrina said.

**-AT THE BEACH-**

Meanwhile, Jake and his Mom are at the beach waiting in the parkinglot for Sabrina to show up. She had short blond hair and blue eyes. Her name was Bess Marvin.

"Jake, we've been standing here for a whole hour. When is this friend of yours gonna be here?" Bess asked.

"She should be on her way here right now. I told her that we were gonna be here at the beach at 12:00. But i didn't know that we were going to be here at 11:00." Jake said.

"Wait a minuet. Did you say "she?" Bess asked.

"I said she." Jake answered.

"Oh, that's so cute. My little Jakeykins on his first date." Bess said.

"It's not like that. Besides, she's way older than i am." Jake said.

"How old?" Bess asked.

"She looked like she was about maybe in her teens." Jake said.

"Oh, i see. So how did you meet this girl?" Bess asked.

"I was being picked on by a group of teenage boys, and she stepped right in and saved me." Jake said.

"Are you alright?" Bess asked concerned.

"I'm fine, thanks to Sabrina. You should have seen the way she took down those bullies! It was awesome!" Jake said.

"Yeah, i'll bet it was." Bess said. A loud honk was then heard, getting Bess and Jake's attention. They looked in front of them and saw a white jeep park right beside them. The front doors from both side opened and out stepped both Sabrina and Lady Venus.

"Their here." Jake said. Sabrina and Lady Venus walked up to Jake and Bess.

"Hello, Jake. It's nice to see you again." Sabrina said.

"Nice to see you too." Jake said. He then focased his gaze on Lady Venus. "Who's she?"

"Oh. Silly me, where are my manners? I'm Lady Venus. Sabrina's traveling companion. It's honnor to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Jake."

"Hi. I'm Jake's mother, Bess Marvin. It's really nice to meet the both of you."

"Same here." Sabrina said. "So what are you and your mom gonna be doing here at the beach all day?"

"We're gonna go boating on a boat i've rented for the day. You guys can come to if you want." Bess said.

"Really?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure. I mean, any friend of Jake's is a friend of mine." Bess said.

"Thank you so much, Bess." Venus said.

"Dont mention it." Bess said.

"Sabrina, when we get back from boating, will you teach me how to do that move you used on Brandon?" Jake asked.

"Oh, brother." Sabrina said.

**-ON AN ISLAND-**

On a spooky, deserted grass free island, a white ghost is standing at an open window inside a spooky castle looking through a telescope. As he looks out at the ocean through the telescope, the ghost sees Sabrina, Jake, Lady Venus and Bess's boat.

**-WITH SABRINA AND FRIENDS-**

"Thanks for letting us go boating with you and your Mom, Jake. I dont know what to say." Sabrina said.

"Are you kidding? It's the least i can do after you saved me from those bullies yesterday." Jake said.

"What can i say? I dont like people who think their tough by picking on little kids." Sabrina said.

"Thank you for letting us come along with you and your son, Bess." Lady Venus said.

"The plesure was all mine. Like i said before, any friend of Jake's is a friend of mine." Bess said.

"So Sabrina, when we get back to the beach will you teach me that move you used on Brandon?" Jake asked.

"Sure, why not?" Sabrina answered.

"Alright! This is gonna be so awesome!" Jake said in excitment. The boat then came to a stand still after it collided with something that made a loud crash. The boat had crashed into a bunch of big rocks.

"Now what happened?" Sabrina asked.

"Looks like we've run a ground." Bess said.

"Yeah, but where?" Lady Venus asked.

"Well, if i'm not mistaten, it looks like we're stuck on dead island." Jake said.

"I'm sorry i asked." Lady Venus said.

"There's an old castle on this island. Maybe we can find help there. Come on. Lets go." Bess said.

"Right." Sabrina, Jake and Lady Venus said in unison.

They had all gotton off the boat and were now walking on the deserted island.

"This sure is a creepy place." Sabrina said.

"Yeah. A real grusome camp." Jake said. Unbeknownst to Sabrina, Lady Venus, Jake, and Bess, they were being watched by a black flying hover camera.

Sabrina then looks up at the now dark gray sky. "Looks like it's gonna rain." Said Sabrina.

"Hold on. How do you know?" Jake asked before he, Bess and Lady Venus looked up at the bright blue sky. "So where are the clouds? Okay, if it rains a drop i'll walk on my hands."

"Well mark my words. It'll rain." Sabrina said. As if on cue, their was flash of lighting and the sound of thunder.

"Uh-oh." Jake said. It was now thundering, lightning and sprinkle rain. The once sunny blue sky was now covered with dark gray clouds.

"Told you." Sabrina said.

"No way." Jake said. It then started to poor down rain and Sabrina, Jake, Bess, and Lady Venus started running though the rain.

"We've gotta get out of this!" Bess said.

"Right." Sabrina added. The gang continued running through the rain.

"Look. What's that?" Bess asked as she looked far up ahead.

"A castle. Lets head over there." Venus said.

The gang later arived at the front doors of the castle.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" Sabrina called out as she banged on the double doors.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Jake added.

"May we come in, please?" Bess added.

"Can we please come in out of the rain?" Venus asked.

"Looks like theres no one home." Sabrina said.

"Yeah you're probably right." Bess said.

"Hey, maybe it's an abandoned castle." Jake said.

"Looks like it could be. After all, this big castle is pretty old." Venus said.

"Yeah, and it's starting to give me the creeps too." Bess said.

"Hey, maybe this castle is haunted." Jake said.

"That's not funny, Jake." Bess said.

Sabrina banged on the doors again, but this time they both opened...by themselves. The gang looked inside a dark room of the castle as lightning lit up the room. "That's nice. They are home." Venus said.

"And look. Their imviting us all in too." Jake added. A thundering was then heard.

Bess, who was scared by the thundering and lightning, ran inside the castle followed by the others. Once they were all inside, the doors closed by themselves. They then turned around and saw the doors closed.

"It closed by itself." Venus said.

"How could that happen?" Sabrina asked. She and Venus then ran over to the doors and tried to open them, but to no avail. "(Laughing). The door's locked."

"(Laughing). That's a good one, Sabrina!" Jake laughed.

"Very funny, you two. Now open it back up and get us out of here." Bess said.

"No, I'm serious, the door's locked." Venus said.

"Well that's just great. It's not bad enough that we're marooned on this island, now it looks like we're traped inside this castle as well." Bess said.

"So what do we do now?" Jake asked.

"We could see if anyone else is here." Venus said.

"Good idea." Bess said.

"Uh-is anybody here?!" Sabrina called out.

"Our boat crashed on the island and we need shelter until it stops raining!" Jake added.

"If you wouldn't mind!" Bess added.

"I guess theres no one home." Venus said.

**-INSIDE THE ATTIC-**

Inside the attic of the castle, Sabrina and the others are being watched on what appears to be a surveillance screen. And sure enough, it was. There were many other screens showing parts of the island and the inside and outside of the castle as well.

"So. It's that girl again. I didn't expect to see her here." Stacy said.

"Nor did i. And of course, its after finding the perfect out of the way spot for our secret hidout." Kim added.

"Perfect. And just when we got comunications up and running." Stacy said.

"I'm afraid this turn of events could ruin the whole oporation." Kim said.

"Want me to call headquarters and have them send over Red Pine and Frosty to take care of this mess?" Stacy asked.

"No, we cant do that. That girl and her blond friend have both seen Red Pine and Frosty. As soon as they saw them they'd know we are here." Kim said.

"Oh yeah, that's right. What was i thinking?" Stacy said. "Well what else could we do, then?" She asked.

"Oh. I've got it. We'll have the phantom chase those losers away from here." Kim said.

"Good thinking. Leaving the oporation up to the phantom does sound like a great idea." Stacy said.

"And he'll do whatever we tell him to do." Kim spoke.

**-BACK WITH SABRINA AND FRIENDS-**

Sabrina opened a door. "Hello?" She called, but no one was in the living room.

"The place looks deserted." Bess said.

"That's probably because it is deserted, Bess." Venus said.

"You're right. But we've gotta stay here until the rain stops." Jake said.

Sabrina and the others were now sitting in a circle on a red carpet on the green marble floor. "Wow. What a down poor." Jake said as he looked out a window at the rain. Indeed it was a down poor. It didn't look like it was going to slack up anytime soon.

"Ya see? It's just like i told you." Sabrina said.

"Guess i was wrong. So i'm keeping my promise." Jake said before standing upside down on both of his hands.

"You really dont have to do that, you know." Sabrina said.

The windows then flew open, causing Jake to lose his balince and fall on the floor.

"Wow. the winds really picked up." Venus said. She then walked over to the windows and closed them shut and put the lock back on it. "There. That should do it." The window doors then flew back open.

"What was that?" Sabrina asked. Jake then looked and saw a small dresser trimbling. It then flew at Sabrina and Jake, but they got out of the way in time.

"Are you two okay?" Venus asked as she and Bess ran over to the two kids.

"What is going on?" Sabrina asked.

"Not sure. But something about this place gives me the creeps." Bess said.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"I kind of feel like we're being watched." Bess said.

"By who?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm not sure." Bess said.

"Bess could be right. Lets take a look around." Venus said.

"Right." Everyone agreed in unison.

**-LATER-**

The scene fades to Sabrina and the others were walking through the halls.

"Wow. Pretty spooky." Sabrina said.

Jake then started wistling to himself.

"I once read these old castles were loaded with traps." Venus said.

"Dont be silly. That only happens in movie." Bess said. She then let out a scream as she fell through a trap door on the floor.

"Bess!" Venus screamed as the trap door closed back up.

"What happened?" Sabrina asked.

"Bess fell through a trap door!" Venus said.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Came a laugh out of nowhere. The laughter continued as Sabrina, Jake, and Venus ran out of the room in terror and closed the door behind them.

**-LATER-**

"Come on. We've gotta find Bess." Venus said as she, Sabrina and Jake were walking through another room.

"B...but what about that loud scary laughter we heard just a few minutes ago?" Jake asked in a scared tone.

"It was probably just the wind." Sabrina said, although she wasn't too sure of it herself.

"Well that's the first wind i've heard with a sence of humor." Jake said.

**-SOMWHERE ELSE INSIDE THE CASTLE-**

In another room, someone is banging real hard on a pair of small wooden doors with a wooden slide attached to it. "Let me out of here! Let me out of here!" Came the voice from inside the wooden doors. The doors then opened and out came Bess Marvin flying down the wooden slide. Bess then got to her feet. "Wow. I wonder how i can get out of this creepy place." Bess thought aloud. She then sees a wooden door. "Oh. Silly me. Theres a way out. It was stairing me right in the face and i didn't even know." Bess then seized the doornob with her right hand. However, when she tried to open it, the door wouldn't open. "Oh you gotta be kidding me." Bess said. She then pushed herself up against the door in an attempt to open it, but failed to do so. "Oh just great. The door's stuck." She said sarcasticly. Bess then continued to push herself up against the door, trying to get it unstuck, but no such luck. There was actually a reason for the door being stuck. On the other side of the door, on the outside of the room, was a chair pushed up against the door.

**-IN THE ATTIC-**

Stacy and Kim are watching Bess on the laptop as she attempts to get the door unstuck.

"Strange. She fell through a trap door and ended up in the basement. I dont get it. We said chase them off, not trap them." Stacy said.

"Obviously the phantom didn't understand what we wanted him to do. (Sighs). Looks like we're gonna have to do all the hard work for a change." Kim added.

"Good help is so hard to find these days." Stacy said.

"Tell me about it." Kim added.

**-WITH SABRINA, JAKE AND VENUS-**

Venus is walking through another room, minding her own buissiness. When suddenly, she fell through a trapdoor. The trapdoor closed up after Venus fell through it.

Sabrina and Jake were walking down the hall while Jake was wistling. "Stop that wistling, you make me nervous." Sabrina said.

"Sorry." Jake said. The two kids later came into the same room Venus was in earlier.

"Uh-oh. Which way did Lady Venus go?" Sabrina asked.

"She went that way." Said a skull modal sitting on a small dresser with it's eyes glowing red.

"Oh, thanks." Sabrina said.

"You're welcome." Said the skull on the dresser with it's eyes glowing red again.

Sabrina and Jake both gasped in shock after seeing the skull on the dresser talk. They then ran off. The two kids were now in another room."Wow. Trapdoors, talking skull. I dont see how things could get any worse." Sabrina said. The same laughter from earlier was heard once again.

"There gos that crazy wind again." Jake said.

"Crazy wind nothing! Look!" Sabrina said. The two kids looked and saw a floating see through sheet laughing.

"I warn you. Leave this island and never return. The phantom has spoken." Said the white see through sheet. The phantom then flew off laughing and fased through the wall.

"D...d...did you see that?" Sabrina asked in fear.

"Yeah. He went right through the wall. None stop." Jake said.

"Theres a very logical explonation for all of this." Sabrina said.

"Tell me." Jake said.

"The place is haunted." Sabrina said.

"Thanks a lot." Jake said sarcasticly. "Now why dont we take that phantom's advise and clear out of this place?"

"No, Jake. We're not going." Sabrina said.

"And why not?" Jake asked.

"3 good reasons, Jake. First: No ghost is gonna scare us away. Second: We cant leave this place until we find your Mom and Lady Venus. And third: We're marooned." Sabrina said.

"I'll buy that last one." Jake said.

"The first thing we need to do is find Lady Venus and your Mom. Come on, lets go." Sabrina said.

"Right. But where do we start looking?" Jake asked.

"Well, catles are known to have secret passageways hidden inside them. So all we have to do is find a secret passageway and maybe, just maybe, we might be able to find the others.

"Of course, you're right! Good thinking, Sabrina!" Jake said "But where do we start looking for a secret passageway?" He asked.

"Well, seeing that most secret passages are hidden behind bookcases, my best bet would be the library." Sabrina said.

**-IN THE BASEMENT-**

Bess was still trying to force the door open, but she was starting to get tired from banging herself up against the door. Bess finally stopped. The wooden doors opened up and Lady Venus slid down the slide and landed on her bottom.

"Lady Venus?" Bess questioned.

"Bess?" Venus questioned.

"What are you doing here?" Bess asked.

"What am i doing here? What are you doing here?" Venus asked.

"I fell through a trap door and i ended up here. Wherever here is." Bess answered.

"That same thing happened to me too. And i dont think it's a coinsudence either." Venus said.

"What do you mean?" Bess asked.

"I mean i'm starting to get the feeling that maybe this deserted castle isn't so deserted after all." Venus said.

"You think someone else is in this castle?" Bess asked.

"Yes. And i dont think they appreciate us being here." Venus said.

"And we're being picked off one at a time." Bess said.

"But there's no need to worry. There's a door right there we can use to get out of here." Venus said.

"It's no good, the door's stuck." Bess said.

"What?! Are you sure?!" Venus asked in shock.

"As sure as i have ever been." Bess said.

"Well, at least we still have two good friends out there looking for us, right?" Venus said.

"If by two good friends, you mean two kids, then yes. Yes we do." Bess said.

"Dont worry. If i know Sabrina, she wont stop looking until she finds us. No matter how long it takes." Venus said.

**-INSIDE THE LIBRARY-**

The scene fades to the library, where Sabrina and Jake are taking books out of the bookcase, trying to find a secret passageway. Many books were already on the floor from the two kids pulling them out of the bookcase.

"Sabrina, are you sure this is the way to find a secret passageway?" Jake asked.

"Well it worked for the movie stars in the movies. And if it worked for them, then i'm sure it'll work for us." Sabrina said before she continued pulling books out of the bookcase.

"I should've known." Jake said before he continued pulling books out of the bookcase as well. He then pulled one book out of the bookcase. "Huh? What's this?" Jake asked as he looked at the front cover of the book. "The History Of Dead Island Castle." Jake read the title on the front cover of the book.

Sabrina noticed that Jake had stopped pulling books down from the bookcase and stopped herself. "Jake, why did you stop? We're soppose to be looking for secret passageways, not reading books."

"I think this book may be the answer to our problem. Look." Jake said before handing Sabrina the book.

Sabrina took the book from the young 10 year-old boy and looked at the front cover. "The History Of Dead Island Castle." Sabrina read the title of the front cover of the book. "Jake, you're a genious!"

"Thanks, i get that a lot." Jake said with his left hand behind his head. "How am i?" He asked.

"Dont you see? If we read through this book, we can use it as a map to get around the castle." Sabrina said.

"You mean like a guide?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. And with any luck, we may be able to find Lady Venus and Your Mom." Sabrina said.

"Alright!" Jake said in excitment.

**-LATER-**

Sabrina was now sitting at a wooden table with the book on the table in front of her. Jake was standing on the left side of Sabrina.

"Well, this is the book called "The History Of Dead Island Castle." And look. In the second passage it talks about there being trapdoors in the castle to capture intruders." Sabrina said.

"Does it say where the intruders ended up?" Jake asked.

"Yes, it does. Listen to this. It says right here that all intruders who fell through the trapdoors ended up in the basement." Sabrina said.

"And if the words in that old book are corect, we should find Mom and Lady Venus in the basement." Jake said.

**-IN THE BASEMENT-**

The scene shifts to Sabrina and Jake in the basement, standing at a wooden door with a wooden chair up against it. "Well, this is the place." Sabrina said before moving the chair away from the door. She then opened the door and saw Bess and Venus inside.

"Mom! Lady Venus! You're okay!" Jake said in excitment.

"Sabrina! Jake! Boy, are we glad to see you." Venus said.

"How did you find us?" Bess asked.

"We went to an old library and tried to find a secret passageway. But instead we ended up finding a book about this castle. We read it and it lead us down here." Sabrina said.

Bess blinked. An image of Nancy flashed in her mind. The way Sabrina snooped around reminded her a lot of Nancy. "Wow. That's impressive. You remind me of an old friend of mine that me and my cousin use to hang out with when we were kids." Bess said.

"Really? What was your friend's name?" Sabrina asked.

"Nancy Drew." Bess said.

"THE Nancy Drew?! As in the Nancy Drew who solved a number of mysteries here in River Heights City and around the whole world?!" Jake asked in shock.

"That's right. Your cousin George and i use to help her solve a lot of mysteries." Bess said.

"You never told me you and cousin George knew Nancy Drew." Jake said.

"You never asked me. Now come on, lets get out of here." Bess said.

"I'm with you on that." Venus said.

"Wait a minuet. Lets take a look around in here and see if we can find anything." Sabrina said.

"Right." Jake said.

The two kids walked inside the basement with the two blond women.

"Man. Look at all that crazy magic stuff. A saw and a tool box. Disappearing cabnents. Levetating tables. Gosh." Jake said.

"Yeah, but what's all this magic stuff doing here?" Bess asked.

"I think i'm beggining to figure it out." Sabrina said. Footsteps was then heard.

"Somebody's coming. Quick! Into the closet! Hurry!" Venus said. The four people then ran into an open closet and the wooden door closed behind them.

"Whoever it was must have gone away." Venus said. Just then, two trapdoors opened up and a black smoke screen then came out of both trapdoors and enveloped the whole closet.

"Hey! Where'd all this smoke come from?!" Jake asked. Laughter was then heard.

"Who's there?! Show yourselves!" Venus ordered.

Two figures then started coming out of the two trapdoors

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To protect the world from tribulation."

"To unite all governments in every nation."

"To denounce the beauty when push comes to shove."

"To extend our reign to the worlds above."

The black smoke screen then cleared, revealing the blond haired woman. "Stacy."

The other woman was revealed to be the woman with black hair. "Kim."

"Oh, no! Not them again!" Sabrina said.

"Black Nova Blast off at the speed of light." Said Stacy.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight." Kim said.

The Phantom then appeared in front of Stacy and Kim. "That's right." Said the phantom.

"What...the world...was that?" Bess asked.

"Yeah, that's what i said when i first heard it too." Venus said.

"That was awesome!" Jake said.

"You know, i take back what i said before. I mean the motto was cool the first time, but now it's starting to get pretty annoying." Sabrina said.

"Quiet, you! No one asked for your opinion!" Kim said.

"I warned you to leave the island. Now you will pay." Said the phantom.

"I'll pay, i'll pay! How bout four dallors?" Jake said.

"Not that kind of pay. Lets get out of here!"" Sabrina said. The gang then ran out of the closet and made their way out of the basement with the phantom chasing them.

**-IN ANOTHER ROOM-**

Sabrina and the gang are now in another room of the castle. "Well, we've lost him." Sabrina said.

"Good." Jake said.

"Now we gotta catch him." Sabrina said.

"Not good." Jake said.

"We have to, if we're ever gonna solve this mystery. But how?" Bess asked.

"Simple. And with just a few things. That suit of armor and crossbow. That cannon ball and old spring." Sabrina said.

**-LATER-**

"I gotta hand it to you, Sabrina. You really know how to build a better mouse trap." Bess said.

"Or in this case, a better ghost trap." Sabrina said.

"But what good is it? We cant catch a ghost." Bess said.

"I have a feeling we can catch this one. Right, Lady Venus." Sabrina said.

"Sure. But first we'll have to find him and lure him here." Venus said.

"But how do we find the phantom?" Bess asked.

"WE" dont. Jake does." Sabrina said.

"That's righ-wait a minute, what?" Jake spoke.

"Right. With someone as young as you, you'll be able to run faster then all of us." Sabrina said.

"Oh, no." Jake said.

**-LATER ON-**

Jake is walking through the castle all by himself. "Boy, the things i do for love." Jake said. "(Sighs). Yoo-hoo. Phantom. Yoo-hoo." He called out. Jake then walked over to a small brown table with a light blue vase resting on it. He picked up the vase. "Yoo-hoo. Phantom." Jake said into the vase. Jake then sat the vase back on the small table. "Not here." He said before walking off. Jake then walked over to the wall where a picture of the phantom was. He then lifted up the picture and saw the phantom in an open square shape part of the wall. "Yoo-hoo." He then put the picture back over the wall. Realizing he just saw the phantom, the young 10 year-old lifted up the picture again, only to see the open square part of the wall full. Laughter was then heard as Jake put the picture back down over the wall. He looked and saw Stacy and Kim standing at the phantom's side.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here, Stacy?" Kim asked.

"Looks to me like those meddlers have sent a child in their place." Stacy said.

"Yeah, well, their even more dumb if they think they can stop us by sending a child in the lion's dean. Phantom, attack!" Kim said.

"Uh-oh! Trouble!" Jake said before running off.

"You cannot escape me." Said the phantom before chasing after Jake.

Later, Sabrina saw Jake coming her way with the phantom close behind him. "Get ready! Here they come!" Sabrina said.

The phantom chased Jake in the same room Sabrina and the others were in. "Jump, Jake!" Sabrina said while she and Venus were holding a rope out to trip the phantom. But Jake didn't look where he was going and tripped over the rope. He then flew through the floor on an orange rug.

"Oh, no! Jake tripped into our trap!" Bess said.

Jake fell on the fireplace bellow and the black spring in the knight's left hand pushed it's right hand and the knight hit Jake on top of the head with a wooden bat. The hose attached to the fireplace bellow blew air out of the other end and blew down a small, thin peace of wood, causing an anvel on another board to fall on a long board, sending the cannon ball flying in the air. The cannon ball then fell on a table and knocked down a battle ax, which caused the ax to cut a rope on the crossbow attached to an arrow and a wooden basket. The crossbow then sent the basket flying at Jake, who was being held in the right hand of the knight. The basket then got Jake by the bottom and a crystal chandeler fell down on the floor, lifting Jake up in the air.

The phantom's laughter was then heared. "Now you will not escape me." Said the phantom as he stood in front of Sabrina, Bess and Venus. Jake then managed to free himself from the basket and fell on top of the phantom. Both Jake and the phantom were now lying on the floor. Everyone cheered.

"We caught the phantom!" Venus cheered.

"Thanks to Jake!" Sabrina added.

"That's my boy." Bess said.

**-LATER-**

A police officer was now on the scene and the phantom tied up. "And so, when the rain stopped, we spotted your boat on the island and decided to investigate. But who is that?"

"This? This is the end of the mystery." Sabrina said before she took the mask off of the phantom. The person in the ghost outfit was a man with black hair and a black mustash.

"Well, well. If it isn't our old friend, Lawrence Cunning. A suspect wanted in 7 states." The officer said.

"But what is he doing on dead island?" Venus asked.

"Probably hiding out with those other two crooks we saw earlier." Jake said.

"What? You mean someone else was here with him?" The officer said.

"Yeah. These two girls were." Jake answered.

"I get it now. This castle was their hideout. So they dressed Mr. Lawrence up like ghost, Then they used all of these scary magic tricks to keep people away from the island in order to avoid being discovered." Venus said.

"Well, we'll have the cops search the whole castle and island for them. You guys can all go now." The officer said.

"Thanks, officer." Bess said.

"Wait a minuet. There's one more thing. We figured out all of those flying tricks." Sabrina said.

"Look. No hands." Jake said as he floated above an old crate.

"See? Wires." Venus said as she roled back the handle on the winch, lifting the wires.

"But how did you walk right through a solid wall?" Sabrina asked.

"One of my special effects. Let me give one last preformance." Said Mr. Lawrence before he walked over to a mirror and a camera. "It was just an illusion done by a trick mirror and a hallowgram projector." He pressed a red button on the projector, turning it on. "I could cast my image anywhere i wanted. And by standing away from the mirror, it appears that i walk through walls." The hallowgraphic image of Mr. Lawrence walked through the wall.

"I must admit, Mr. Lawrence. You're a good magician. But a bad phantom." Bess said.

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

The next day, Jake is seen running down the sidewalk with a little puppy at his side. "Skipper, i cant wait for you to meet Sabrina and Lady Venus. There like the nicest people ever." Jake said as he and the little dog skipper ran. Jake then ran ahead of Skipper, but stopped in his tracks when he heard the dog whimpering. Jake turned around and saw Brandon holding Skipper in his arms with two other boys.

"What a nice little dog." Brandon said.

"W-w-w-what are you doing? Give me back my dog, you big bully!" Jake demanded.

"If you want it back, bring Sabrina to the River Heights Tower. Got it?" Brandon said.

"You could've just asked, you know." Jake said.

"If you dont bring her." Began one of the boys.

"You can say bye bye to your puppy." Said Brandon before he and the other two boys ran off.

"Wait! That's mine! Give me back my dog!" Jake said as he chased after the three boys. He then triped and fell on the ground. "SKIPPER!"

**-AT THE RIVER HEIGHTS HOTEL-**

Jake had gone to the hotel and met up with Sabrina and Venus in the lobbey. The two girls were in the dining part of the lobbey. Venus was sitting in a chair at a small round table while Sabrina was standing up.

"Are you serious? They took your dog? Those gang members! Their really starting to bug me!" Sabrina said.

"So what are you gonna do, Sabrina?" Jake asked.

"I know what i'm not doing. Hiding. So where is this River Heights Tower?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm coming with you." Jake said. "This way." Said the boy as he ran.

"Hold on." Venus spoke as she got up from her chair. "Sabrina, you cant go off on your own and face them. This is an adult matter."

"Your right. Why dont you come with us, Venus?" Sabrina said.

"Now you are speaking my language. Lets role." Venus said.

**-AT THE TOP OF RIVER HEIGHTS TOWER-**

Later, Sabrina, Jake and Lady Venus arrived at the top of the tower where it was very windy.

"What a plesent suprise, Sabrina Diamond." A voice called out and Sabrina and Jake saw Brandon and the gang members.

"Not you again!" Sabrina said.

"Give me back my dog!" Jake demanded.

"Sure, just as soon as your friend here beats Leon in a fight. No big deal, right?" Brandon said while holding Skipper in his arms.

"And just who is this Kai person you're talking about?" Sabrina asked.

"Yo, Sabrina." A voice said. "Your worst nightmare is right here." A 17 year-old boy appeared behind the gang members. He had brown shaggy hair and brown eyes. His name was Leon. "I can handle someone like you all by myself. But can you handle it? My name is Leon Lion. Lets do this right now."

"And if i refuse?" Sabrina said.

"Yoo-hoo!" Came the voice of Brandon. Sabrina, Jake and Venus looked at the edge and saw Brandon ready to drop Skipper. "If you wont fight, i'll drop the dog. Say bye bye to your puppy." Said Brandon.

"Come on! Dont do it!" Jake cried as he imagened Brandon dropping Skipper.

"What's wrong with you? Stop it!" Jake cried.

"So then. What'll ya do?" Leon asked.

"Sabrina, you do not have to do anything that they want." Venus said.

"Yes i do. If it's the only way to get these guys to leave us alone, then i'll do it. That dog i everything to Jake." Sabrina said.

Sabrina and Leon were now facing each other.

"Okay, 1." Leon began.

"2." Sabrina said.

"3! Begin!" Sabrina and Leon finished in unison.

Leon charged at Sabrina while she just stood still. Before Leon knew it, Sabrina grabbed hold of him and flipped him on his back. Leon and the gang members were shocked.

"That is impossible." Leon said. "My plan was flawless!" His eyes widened. "Unless. Dont tell me. You planed this from the beggining?"

"So what if i did?" Sabrina said. "It's your fault for not seeing that coming."

"Did i just see that?" One of the gang boys said in shock.

"Either Leon lost, or i gotta get my eyes checked." Brandon said.

Skipper then jumped out of Brandon's arms and ran over to Sabrina. She picked up the dog "Thanks, guys. Nice of you to return this." Sabrina said.

**-OUTSIDE THE RIVER HEIGHTS TOWER-**

Sabrina, Jake, Skipper, and Lady Venus were now walking away from the tower.

"Awesome! That was awesome, Sabrina! I cant believe you beat Leon on one try. Thanks to you i was able to get my dog back safely." Jake said.

"You're welcome, Jake." Sabrina said.

"I have to agree with Jake. That was an awesome move back there." Venus said.

"My Mom taught me that karate move. It works every time." Sabrina said.

"So will you teach it to me?" Jake asked.

"Maybe later." Sabrina said.

**-GANG MEMBER'S HIDE OUT-**

"Impossible! Unbelieveable! I Actually lost!" Leon angrily yelled kicking a crate. "What are you guys all stairing at?! Well, what are you looking at?! It's all your fault! But next time i'll deffenantly..."

"Do you want to win against Sabrina Diamond?" A mysterious male voice was heard outside the warehouse.

"What was that?" Leon asked.

"Do you want to win? Do you want to become even stronger?" The man appeared at the door of the warehouse.

"And just who are you soppose to be?" Brandon asked.

"How about i grant that wish for you?" The man spoke.

"What did you say?" Leon questioned. The man started to chuckle evilly.

**-DONT FORGET TO REVIEW-**


	3. Chapter 3

**THEME SONG: **Whoa! it's a mystery.

She can figure out what you cant see.

**Episode 3: THE DOUBLE MOVE IN . SEASON 1.**

**-IN AN UNKNOWN AREA-**

Two black helecopters are seen flying in the sky. Inside one of the helecopters are Leon and the gang members.

"It's pretty small in here." Said one of the gang members.

"Where are they taking us?" Asked another member.

"Leon, i demand to know." Brandon said as he stood up and turned around to face Leon.

"Relax, Brandon. We'll find out soon." Leon said. He wore a black sleavless under shirt, a pair of black pants and a pair of light brown hiking shoes. it was the same outfit he had on when he met Sabrina at the top of the tower.

"I demand respect!" Brandon said. The helecopter then tilted to the left, causing Brandon to fall and slide over to the wall and hit his head hard. "This is exactly what i'm talking about."

"What's going on out there, Leon?" Asked on of the gang members.

Leon looks out one of the round windows and sees a mysterious canyon. "Where are we?" Leon asked himself.

The two helecopters later landed in the canyon and a man walked out of one and Leon and the gang members walked out of the other. He wore a pair of hexagonal glasses, a blue suit and a red tie, he has black spikey hair and a goldon streak of hair in the middle. He also wheres black shoes and blue eyes.

"This is different." Said Brandon.

"Yeah. Different." Said another gang member.

"Hey, man! What's the big idea here, buddy? Bringing us out to a dump like this!" Demanded Leon.

"I thought you were tired of losing. Or do you enjoy losing?" The man said.

"What?!" Leon asked angrily.

"Time to shake things up a bit?" The man pulled out a comb and started combing his hair. "I will do all that i can to help you. Everything you need will be prepared for you. What do you think? This is deffenetly not a bad deal, huh?"

"But there must be something in it for you then." Leon said.

"Of course there is." The man admitted. "You'll become much stronger. And next time i want a defeat...by you, Leon...of that Sabrina Diamond."

"Sabrina? Her again?!" Leon said angrily.

**-INSIDE THE DREW RECEDENCE.**

"Hey, Carson. Hurry up. Your sister's gonna be here any minute." Hannah said. Time had been very kind to Hannah. She still had blond hair, and she was middle aged.

Carson then comes running down the stairs and into the living room. " You know, Hannah? I've been thinking." He said before walking over to Hannah. "Ella doesn't have to come live with us. She can just go live with Fenton in Beyport City. I mean he does have that big house. And its just him and his wife and sister living there now since the boys moved out and got their own places. I'm gonna call Fenton." Carson said before he ran for the house phone. Carson, however, had changed a lot. He had gained a lot of weight, and he was almost completely balled.

"Fenton said he wasn't letting anyone else move in with him after his sister moved in." Hannah said.

"Oh, yeah, thats right." Carson said as he stopped in his tracks. "Well what about my daughter, Nancy? Now Nancy owes me. I help put that girl through college. I'm gonna call Nancy." Carson said before running back over to the house phone.

"Carson, we haven't seen or heard from Nancy in over 12 years." Hannah said.

"Well what about Fenton's sons? Frank or Joe. Those two owe me too. I helped put both of them through college as well. I'm gonna call Frank." Carson said before picking up the phone.

"What is it with you? Your sister's a sweet lady. I'm gonna love having her here." Hannah said.

Carson then hangs up the phone. "Oh, see, i get it. You think that the woman who's coming to live with us is the same woman you see when she comes to visit for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Well thats where you're wrong. See, thats the visiting sister. Thats the one who says: "Oh, Hannah, you get more beatiful everytime i see you." Now the REAL Eloise Drew is different. She takes over everything. Hannah, if we let her in here, she will be running our lives. She'll tell us when to eat, how to eat, what to eat, what not to eat. What time to sleep, how to sleep. When to get up, how to get up. She'll tell us how to dress, how not to dress. Oh, my-Hannah, she'll put me on a diet. And i will waste away to nothing."

"Carson, we're talking about your sister. Not God." Hannah said before she walked away from Carson.

"Okey, forget that. What about this?" Carson said as he followed Hannah into the kitchen. "We can can move to Miami. I mean, after all, she hates bugs."

"Let it go." Hannah said. She was standing at the counter puting fresh red flowers in a glass vase of water.

"What are you doing?" Carson asked. "Hannah, you put out all these fresh flowers. Now Ella's gonna expect fresh flowers in here every day. I am not paying for fresh flowers in this house every day."

"I bought these at the botique with my own money. You're not paying for anything." Hannah said. She then picked up the glass vase and walked out of the kitchen. Carson followed her back into the livingroom. Hannah sat the glass vase of flowers down on the small brown table in front of the couch.

"Okay. How about this? We buy an R.V., stick Ella in it and dont give her a key to the house." Carson said as he walked up to Hannah.

"Carson, its over. She's moving in." Hannah said.

"Okay. But i should probably warn you, you're gonna regret this." Carson said. The doorbell then rang.

"Thats your sister." Hannah said before she started walking over to the front door.

"Hannah, wait a minute. What do we do now?" Carson asked.

"You could let me open the door." Hannah said.

"What are the other options?" Carson asked.

"There aren't any." Hannah said. She and Carson then walked over to the door. Hannah then opened the door and behind it stood a middle aged woman. She had blond hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, Ella." Carson said with a fake smile on his face.

"Theres my big brother. Ha-ha-ha." Eloise said before she walked past Hannah and huged Carson.

"Hi, Eloise." Hannah said from behind.

"Oh, Hannah, you get more beatiful every time i see you. Ha-ha-ha." Eloise said in a cheerful voice. She then went over to Hannah and hugged her. "Carson, you've gained a lot of weight. Thank you for letting me come here to live with you."

"Well we're glad to have you, aren't we, Carson?" Hannah said.

"Uh-Oh, we're just tickled to death. Ha-ha-ha." Carson laughed.

"Eloise, come on in and tell me about your trip." Hannah said before closing the door behind her.

"Oh, it was great. I mean, it was a long drive, but still, it was great." Eloise said.

"Well thats good to know. Listen, Ella, why dont you sit down and make yourself comfortable while Carson and i get some refreshments." Hannah said. Eloise then sat down in a blue green mixed chair.

"Now before you go, i just want you to know that i dont expect any special treatment. I just wanna help out where i can and not get in the way." Eloise said.

"Ella, thats sweet. I'm sure we'll all get along just fine. Wont we, Carson?" Hannah said as she walked over to Carson.

"Oh, it'll be heaven. Ha, ha." Carson said in a fake happy voice. Hannah then went into the kitchen followed by Carson. He then closed the kitchen door behind him. "Or the complete opposite. Hannah, why did make me lie to my sister like that? We will not all get along fine."

"She's been fine so far." Hannah said as she prepared to poor a glass picture of tea in three glass cups.

"Well, she hasn't put her purse down yet." Carson said.

"Carson, i like your sister. Now i suggest you put a smile on that face before you get in big trouble with me." Hannah said before she started pooring the glass picture of tea in the three glass cups.

"Fine. But i still think that this was a bad idea." Carson said before picking up one of the glass cups full of tea. Hannah then put the other two glass cups on a black trey, picked it up, and went back in the livingroom followed by Carson. Eloise was now sitting on the couch.

"Eloise, would you care for some ice tea?" Hannah asked.

"I dont drink caffeine, honey. Caffeine's bad for my system. In fact, its no good for either of you." Eloise said. "Especially you, Carson." She said as she took the glass cup out of Carson's hand and sat it on the small table in front of her. "Your heart's already working overtime. I'm gonna get you on a diet."

"See? What'd i tell ya?" Carson said. The doorbell to the front door rang. "I wonder who that could be?" He asked. The doorbell then rang again.

"I'll get it." Hannah said before she put the trey of glass cups on the small table. She then began walking over to the front door. The doorbell then rang again. "Coming!" She said. Hannah was now at the front door and opened it. A 13 year-old girl was standing outside the front door. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She also had a suitcase sitting on the floor at the left side of her feet. "Oh, hello." Hannah said.

"Hi. I just arrived in town today, may i come in?" Said the girl.

"Of course, come on in." Hannah said.

"Thank you." The girl said before picking up her suitcase and entering the home. Hannah closed the door behind the young girl. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks. I'm Hannah Gruen, Carson Drew's housekeeper." Hannah said.

"Nice to meet you." The girl said introducing herself. She then sat her suitcase on the floor right beside her.

"I'm Carson Drew, the owner of this house. And this is my younger sister, Eloise Drew." Carson added.

"I am perfectly capeable of introducing myself, Carson." Eloise said. "Hi. I'm Eloise Drew, Carson Drew's younger sister."

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm Sabrina." The girl said.

"Well, its nice to meet you, Sabrina." Eloise said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss Drew." Sabrina said.

"So what's in the suitcase?" Carson asked.

"Oh, these are just my cloths and personal items. I just came from the airport." Sabrina said.

"All by yourself?" Carson asked.

"No sir, i had an escort with me on the plane. She drove me here in her car." Sabrina said.

"Oh, i'm glad to hear that. Only a fool would get in a car with a stranger." Hannah said.

"So why do you have a suitcase?" Carson asked.

"Well, i was just wondering if i could move in with you guys." Sabrina said.

"What a coincedence. Thats why i'm here too." Eloise said.

"Is that right?" Sabrina said.

"Yeah. My brother here is letting me move in with him and Hannah. I'm sure he would be more then happy to let you move in with us." Eloise said. She then looked at Carson. "Wouldn't you, Carson?"

"Sure. Make yourself right at home." Hannah said.

"Really? Oh, thank you." Sabrina said.

"Hannah, may i speak to you in privat?" Carson said.

"Sure." Hannah said. She and Carson then went into the kitchen to talk and Carson closed the kitchen door behind them.

"Why did you lie to that girl like that? She cannot stay here with us." Carson said.

"Well you're letting your sister move in with us." Hannah said.

"Which i did not agree to." Carson said.

"Look. If you're willing to let your sister move in with us, i dont know why you wouldn't wanna let someone else move in with us." Hannah said.

"I can think of a reason." Carson said.

"And what reason would that be?" Hannah saked.

"I'll let you know as soon as i think of it." Carson answered. Hannah then walked out of the kitchen and back into the livingroom followed by Carson.

"So what's the verdict? Can i stay?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, you can stay." Hannah said.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sabrina said in excitment.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Hannah said.

"So where do i sleep?" Sabrina asked.

"You can sleep in the guest room." Hannah said.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Sabrina said.

"Hannah, she cant sleep in the guest room. Thats Ella's room." Carson said.

"Oh yeah, thats right." Hannah said.

"Thats okay. I'll let Sabrina sleep in the guestroom and i'll sleep in the attic." Eloise said.

"Oh no, i couldn't let you do that. How about this? I'll move into the attic. That way you can keep the guestroom." Sabrina said to Eloise.

"Sabrina, are you sure you want to move into the attic? I mean it hasn't been used in 12 years." Hannah said.

"Yes ma'am." Sabrina said.

"Sabrina, are you sure you're sure? Because i can take the atic and you can take the guestroom." Eloise asked.

"Yes ma'am, i'm sure." Sabrina answered.

"So do your parents know that you're moving in here?" Carson asked.

"Yes sir. In fact, they were the ones who suggested i move in with you guys." Sabrina said.

"Oh, is that right?" Carson asked.

"Yes sir." Sabrina said.

"Well, in that case, you just go right ahead and make yourself at home." Hannah said.

"Thank you, Miss Gruen." Sabrina said.

"Well, you're just welcome." Hannah said.

"So where is the attic?" Sabrina asked.

"You cant miss it. Its right up those stairs and behind that door." Hannah pointed out

"Thanks." Sabrina said. She then picked up her suitcase and followed Hannah up the stairs.

Hannah then opened the door and fliped the switch that turned on the lights.

"Oh, my good! Is this the attic?!" Sabrina asked in shock.

"Yes, it is." Hannah said. Sabrina then sat her suitcase down and walked inside the attic room. When she got inside the attic, Sabrina saw a beautiful room. It had a couch, a bed, a window, lights, and a T.V. The attic looked like it was brand new. It had a lot of room for someone to move around. It had no dust, no cobwebs, no spiders, no roaches, no rats, no mice, and no bugs. It was completely free of infestation.

"Wow! This place is so beautiful! It looks brand new!" Sabrina said as she looked around the attic.

"Thanks. I clean up in hear everyday." Hannah said.

Sabrina then walked over to a dresser and picked up a silver picture frame. The picture frame was a picture a teenage red headed girl with blue eyes. "Who's this in the picture?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh that's Nancy. Mr. Drew's daughter. This use to be her room 12 years ago before she moved out." Hannah said.

"Really?" Sabrina asked.

"Mm-hm. It was her choice to move up here at 13." Hannah said.

"Well how old was she when she moved out?" Sabrina asked.

"She was 20 years old. Mr. Drew, his sister and i loved her very much." Hannah said.

"Oh, i see. Well have either of you seen or heard from her since she moved out?" Sabrina asked.

"We haven't seen or heard from Nancy since she moved out 12 years ago." Hannah said.

Sabrina then sat the picture frame back on the dresser. "Thats so sad. Why do you think that is?" Sabrina asked.

"I wish i knew." Hannah said in a sad tone. "Well, i believe i'll head back into the kitchen and start cooking. Dinner doesn't make itself, you know. If you need anything, just let me know. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay, thanks." Sabrina said. Hannah then walked out of the attic and closed the door behind her.

**-WITH HANNAH AND ELOISE-**

Hannah walks down the stairs with Eloise waiting for her at the bottom.

"So does she like it so far?" Eloise asked Hannah.

"Yeah. Yeah, she likes it. I told her dinner would be ready soon, but she said she ate on the way over hear." Hannah said.

"Speaking of dinner, are we ever gonna eat? My digestion's about to shut down." Eloise said.

"It wont be long. I hope you like meat loaf." Hannah said.

"Never had your meat loaf. Maybe yours is different. Does it have meat in it?" Eloise asked.

"Uhu...yeah. Otherwise it would just be called loaf." Hannah said. She then walked over to the kitchen door, pushed it open, and walked into the kitchen with Eloise behind her.

"Oh, you're fixing green beans. I love green beans." Eloise said as she alked over to the kitchen counter followed by Hannah.

"I'm glad. You're gonna love the mushroom sauce i made. Its from your recipe." Hannah said.

"It cant be my recipe. I hate mushrooms." Eloise said.

"Miss Drew, you've had a hard day. We've all had a hard day. Why dont you go into the living room and relax?" Hannah suggested in a happy tone.

"Oh, alright. See you at dinner." Eloise said before she walked over to the kitchen door, pushed it open, and walked out.

Hannah's smile then faded. "Because i have one nerve left and you are working on it." She said. Her happy voice had faded as well.

**-BACK WITH KAI AND THE GANG MEMBERS-**

"Sabrina Diamond, you say? Why are you after her?" Leon asked.

"That is no concern of yours. Lets just say that i'm not a fan of hers either." The man answered.

"And why is that?" Leon asked.

"That is privileged imformation. However, if you work with us and be a good boy, you might actually get to hear the whole story. How does that sound, my young friend?" The man said.

"Hm. You know how that sounds?" Leon asked.

"No. How?" The man asked.

"Sounds like you've been waisting my time." Said Leon as he turned around and started walking away. "We're out of here." The group of boys then followed him.

"Oh, well i guess that attitude is to be expected from you. Go ahead, retreat. Pack up and run away just like you did when you got beat by Sabrina." The man said.

Leon then stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the man. "What did you say?! How dare you! I didn't run away! I never run! And i will beat her!"

"Really? Is that so?" The man questioned.

"This despute is between me and Sabrina. I'm not gonna lend my self to the likes of you, Strech. And the next time you're looking for help, maybe you should start with pretty please." Leon said.

"Help? You just dont get it, do you Junior? Heres a news flash for you. The only one around here who needs help is you. You're the loser, remember?" The man said.

"Watch it, sucker!" Leon said.

"Yeah, watch it!" Repeated one of the boys.

"Or else you'll answer to us!" Brandon added.

"I only spoke the truth. As it stands, Leon here wouldn't be able to beat me in a car race. I'm saying that i can make you a winner. It's very simple. Even you should be able to understand it. Just zip it and do as i say." The man said.

"Who do you think you are, buddy?! I dont take orders!" Leon said.

"Oh, dont take it so personally. No need to beat down on yourself. I think you have great potinteal. If you just follow my instructions you should be able to defeat Sabrina Diamond." The man said.

"Really?" Leon asked.

"Yes. But in order for this to work, you'll have to do exaclly as i say. Deal?" The man said.

"Deal." Leon said.

"Mm-hm. I'll make sure you keep the promise you made." The man said.

**-BACK AT THE DREW RESEDENCE- IN THE KITCHEN-**

Hannah is taking the meat loaf out of the oven with two pink oven mits she's whereing on both her hands. She puts it on the counter.

"Hannah. Ella's sitting in my chair." Carson whined as he came in through the kitchen door.

"I dont know what you're so upset about. She insulted my meat loaf before i even took it out of the oven." Hannah said before picking up the glass trey of meat loaf off the counter. She then took it over to the table where the rest of the food is.

"This was a bad idea. A real bad idea, Hannah." Carson said as he walked over to the table where Hannah is.

"If you say, "I told you so," you're gonna be whereing the food thats on this table." Hannah said.

The kitchen door then opens and in walks Sabrina. "What a day." She said.

"Where have you been?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, i went for walk around the neighborhood. I hope thats okay." Sabrina answered.

"Wow, that was fast." Carson asked.

Eloise then comes in through the kitchen door. "I'm sorry, honey, but we gotta eat now. Or i'm not gonna be regular for a week."

Carson pulled a chair out for Eloise to sit in, but she sat down in the chair that was at the head of the table. She then smiled at Carson. Carson smiled back as he walked over to Hannah, who was tossing the salid on the kitchen counter. "She's doing it again, Hannah. She's sitting in my chair. I'm suppose to be at the head of the table." Carson spoke softly.

"Carson, let it go. We'll buy a round table." Hannah spoke softly as she handed Carson the wooden salt and pepper shakers. She then started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Carson asked.

"I'm going to tell Sabrina dinner's ready." Hannah answered. She then walked out of the kitchen. She walked up the stairs that led to the attic. Once she got to the the top of the stairs, she opened the door. "Sabrina, dinner's re..." Hannah began, but she trailed off when she saw Sabrina sound asleep on the bed. Hannah just smiled at the sight and then quietly closed the door. She then walked back down the stairs. As she started to enter into the kitchen through the kitchen door, Hannah heard Carson talking.

**-WITH CARSON AND ELOISE-**

"Ella?" Carson asked.

"Hmm?" Eloise said.

"Can we talk?" Carson asked.

"Sure. What do you wanna talk about?" Eloise asked.

Carson then walked over to the kitchen table and sat down next to Eloise. "Well, Ella, i dont quite know how to say this. It's-It's a very delicate thing and i dont wanna hurt your feelings."

"Just go ahead and say what you gotta say. I'm not sensitive. I can take it." Eloise said.

"Okay. Ella, you're driving me and Hannah crazy." Carson said.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" Eloise said as she got up from her seat, only to be stopped by Carson.

"Wait a minute. Ella, wait a minute. You're gonna sit right here and we're gonna work this thing out." Carson said. "Ella, i know it hasn't been easy living on your own. I mean, you had to run a house all by yourself and work at a school at the same time. You got use to being in charge and when you came here, you just took over."

"I was just trying to help." Eloise said.

"Well, Ella, i know that you meant well. But look at me. I am not a little boy anymore. I'm all grown up with a family of my own." Carson said. "Ella, i know that moving in here wasn't gonna be easy for you. And i must admit i had my doubts. But, Ella, i really want this to work."

"I want it to work too." Eloise said.

"But if it's gonna work, Ella, we've all got to make some adjustments." Carson said.

"Like what?" Eloise asked.

"Well, first of all, Hannah and i have got to be able to run our own house. You've gotta retire from being in charge. You can be an adviser." Carson said.

"Well, i'm a little old to make a career change, but i can try." Eloise said.

"Thank you, Ella. I love you" Carson said before he and Eloise both stood up and hugged each other.

"I love you too." Eloise said.

"Alright, who's ready to eat?" Hannah asked as she came into the kitchen through the door.

"Where's Sabrina?" Carson asked.

"She's asleep, so i let her rest." Hannah said.

"That was so nice of you, Hannah." Eloise said. "And i just wanna say i'm sorry if a caused you any trouble since i got here."

"Oh, Ella, thats alright. You dont have to appologize for anything." Hannah said. "Carson, can i speak to you outside the kitchen for a minute?"

"Sure, Hannah. Ella, go ahead and help yourself to the food. We'll be right back." Carson said before he and Hannah walked out of the kitchen.

**-WITH HANNAH AND CARSON-**

Once the two were outside the kitchen, Hannah rapped her arms around Carson's neck and kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for?" Carson asked.

"For being understanding." Hannah said. "I overheard what you were telling Eloise. That was a nice thing you did."

"Thanks, Hannah." Carson said.

"I love you, Mr. Drew." Hannah said.

"Same to you...Mrs. Drew." Carson said. The two then kissed each other again.

**-LATER THAT NIGHT WITH THE GANG MEMBERS-**

The gang members were now back at their warehouse. Brandon walked inside the warehouse and sat down with his legs crossed. The other gang members walked inside the warehouse.

"Talk about a long flight streak. I cant believe Leon took that guy's deal." Brandon said.

"And who knows where Leon is at this point now." Said one of the boys.

"Well, what are we soppose now, huh? Brandon?" Asked another boy.

"There's nothing to do. Leon made a deal with that guy, so he had no choise but to go with him. We just have to wait for him to contact us." Said Brandon.

"Well, that's true." Said a gang member.

"I'd still like to know who that guy is. And where in the world he took Leon." Brandon thought.

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW.**


End file.
